It's Always Been You
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: AU: Storybrooke is an actual town in Maine… Therefore there is no curse… A drunken night at a graduation party turns Ruby's world upside down.. She leaves town and comes back six years later to some surprises... (AN: This is one of the first Red Beauty stories I ever wrote.. I just found it and wondered why I never posted it here.. Reviews always welcome and appreciated..)
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Lucas was never great at making the right decisions. When she was sixteen, she decided to run away from home. Her home life wasn't bad. Her grandmother loved her. She had two of the best friends any person could possibly ask for. She was the popular bad girl…

And she had just come to terms with the fact that she was gay…

She struggled with coming out. She was afraid that everyone would turn against her so she ran. She ran deep into the woods and stayed there for hours. She remembered staring up at the moon, pondering different scenarios and their outcomes.

It wasn't until her best friends, Emma Swan and Belle French, found her that she started to cry. She confided in them what she was feeling. How scared she was. She didn't stop until Belle held her face, told her that everything would be okay, and that they loved her no matter what. And, her Grandmother would feel the same.

To her surprise, Emma confessed her sexuality as well. She shrugged with a smile and said "Now you and I can compete for Belle."

Belle laughed, pushing Emma. "You know very well if I was interested in women, I would totally choose Ruby over you."

Emma's face contorted into a mock hurt look. "That hurts, Belle." She pointed at her heart. "Right here."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

The air seemed to lighten and they laughed. Well, Ruby pretended to laugh. It was nice to hear Belle would choose her if she was interested. But, she wasn't and that hurt more than Ruby let on.

She loved Belle.

She had from the first day they played dodge ball in seventh grade. Ruby went out of her way to protect Belle and she had been doing it ever since.

The girls stood. Belle wiped the leaves from her dress and extended her hand to Ruby. She smiled down at her. "Come on. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

Ruby gave her a soft smile and accepted her hand. She was pulled to her feet. She looked from Emma to Belle. "Thanks.." she muttered as Emma slapped her back hard. Ruby stumbled forward from the contact and shot her a dirty look. "Really? Was there even a reason for that?"

"Of course there was." Emma responded, pointing at her. "If you ever run off again, I'll hit you harder." She flashed her a grin and started walking ahead of them.

Belle looped her arm through Ruby's. "She uses violence for the wrong reasons sometimes." she joked, receiving a small laugh from Ruby. She nudged her best friend lightly. "Then she wonders why I would choose you."

Ruby furrowed her brow as she glanced down at Belle. Her blue eyes were focused on the path before them, a small smile on her lips. Ruby hid the frown that was fighting to expose itself. She felt Belle's grip tighten around her bicep and she sighed inwardly.

That was the moment she decided to just let it go. Belle was sweet and caring so anything she said was just natural. Her compliments, her supposed choices, all done to make Ruby feel better. She was Belle's best friend…

And that's all she ever would be…

* * *

"Ruby Lucas!"

Her name being called, and the round of thunderous applause that followed, snapped her from her daze. She felt a hand on her back, lightly shoving her forward. Her feet finally began to move and she walked across the stage to accept her diploma.

She smiled as she shook the Principal's hand. A photo was taken and her hazel eyes widened trying to shake off the spots forming. As she made her way across the stage, she turned to her right. Belle sat with the other honor graduates, smiling at her. She smiled back, holding up the rolled up paper in her hand.

"I'm so proud of you." Belle mouthed, as she continued applauding for the others as they crossed the stage.

She couldn't stop her smile from widening as she lowered her head and walked down the steps to return to her seat.

"Lumiere, move!" Emma ordered, in a harsh whisper as she motioned her hand at the young man sitting next to Ruby. She made a face. "Don't give me that look, dude. Just move."

The boy muttered something in French and vacated his seat. Emma took it and smiled at her friend. "Can you believe we are out of here?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You do realize they haven't called your name yet?"

Emma waved her hand. "They're still on N. I have time." She gripped Ruby's forearm. "What are we getting into tonight?"

"I, unfortunately, am getting into a suitcase." Ruby stated, clapping randomly as another student crossed the stage. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Emma gripped her tighter and shook her. "Even more reason to go out tonight!"

Ruby made a face. "What is with you and trying to hurt me?" She pulled Emma's hand off of her arm.

"What's with you and refusing to go out? You never turn down an excuse to party."

Ruby shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe it's time for a change."

Emma's jaw slacked. She shook her head. "No, you can change tomorrow. Tonight, you're going out." She stood, raising her hand to block Ruby's protest. "I don't want to hear it, Lucas. It's our last night together and, damn it, we are going out with a blast." She adjusted the cap on her head. "I'll meet you at the Diner after this bore fest is over."

Ruby sighed, running her hand through the red streaks in her hair. She raised her attention to the stage and locked eyes with Belle. Her friend flashed her a concerned look. Ruby shook her head dismissively and Belle nodded.

It seemed forever, but the graduation started to come to a close. The Principal stepped to the podium. "And, now, a few inspiring words from this years class Valedictorian, Isabelle French."

Ruby smiled at the sight of Belle rolling her eyes at the use of her full name. She applauded as Belle gracefully walked toward the podium, thanking the Principal before taking his spot. She took in a deep breath and began to speak. Ruby was immediately entranced as she always was when Belle spoke.

Even after all these years, she still loved her…

And that was why she needed to get as far away from Storybrooke as she possibly could. She was finally making the right decision and nothing was going to change that…


	2. Chapter 2

Emma took a bite from her burger. "We'll just stay for a couple of hours." she promised, her words muffled from her lack of swallowing before speaking. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Gaston always throws a killer party and his parents left town right after graduation." She swallowed hard. "So, you know what that means…"

Ruby huffed. "Not exactly the right way to sell me on going tonight, Em." she responded, pushing the fries around on her plate. "You know I don't like Gaston."

Emma wiped her hands with a napkin before balling it up and tossing it on the table. "I don't like him either, but he's Belle's boyfriend so we kinda have to tolerate him." She leaned forward on the table. "Come on, Ruby. It's our last night before you leave us forever."

"I'm not leaving forever." she mumbled, keeping her eyes on her plate. "I don't know." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I have so much packing to get done and I'm really not in the mood to go out tonight."

"You're not coming?"

The girls looked up to see Belle standing over them. A small pout playing on her lips as she stared down at Ruby. Ruby stammered over her words for a moment. The adorable hurt look on Belle's face made it impossible for her to form a coherent sentence. With one look, Ruby was ready to give into whatever Belle wanted her to do. If Belle knew the power she had over her, she would be unstoppable. Not that she wasn't already.

Just another reason on why she needed to leave.

Belle slid into the booth next to her. "It's the last night the three of us will be together before you go." Her eyes remained on her. "Are you really not coming tonight?" The sadness laced her voice as she pouted once again.

Emma smirked as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. "Yeah, Ruby… Are we really not going tonight?"

Ruby shot Emma a look then slowly returned her attention to Belle. "Belle…"

"Please, Ruby…" She clasped her hands together, pushing out her bottom lip. "Please come tonight."

Ruby felt her heart sink as she stared into Belle's beautiful pleading blue eyes. She looked down for a moment and sighed heavily. "Okay, okay. We'll go." She turned to Emma. "But only for a few hours."

Emma's smirk spread. "Deal."

Belle squealed happily as she threw her arms around Ruby's neck. "I'm so happy!" She moved back, her hands shifting to rest on Ruby's face. "I have to take care of some last minute stuff." She leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She slid out of the booth and touched Emma's face as she passed. "See you tonight!" With that, she was gone.

Ruby watched her leave. She could still feel the soft press of her lips on her cheek. She caught a glimpse of Emma staring at her, grinning from ear to ear. She narrowed her eyes. "You got what you wanted."

A triumphant look covered Emma's face as she shifted in her seat. She picked up a fry and pointed at Ruby. "Tonight will be a night you'll never forget. I promise you that."

Ruby felt her stomach clench as she walked through the party. It seemed like every graduating student was there. The house was filled with music and laughter. She stopped for a moment and scanned the room. There was no sign of Belle. Emma approached her with two red cups in her hand.

"Here. Drink this." she ordered, pushing the red cup into Ruby's hand. "It'll make you feel better." She took a sip out of her cup.

Ruby stared at the dark liquid and made a face. She lowered the cup and leaned in so Emma could hear her. "Have you seen Belle?"

Emma shook her head. "She's probably mingling. You know how she is." She bounced to the music as she looked around the room. She brought the drink to her lips again, but paused when her eyes caught a familiar face across the room. "No way…"

"What?" Ruby followed her gaze. She rolled her eyes once she caught sight of where Emma's stare was leading. "Emma, no."

She grinned, ignoring Ruby's warning. She waited for a moment until the woman turned and looked at her. She motioned her head, calling her over. A wicked smirk covered the woman's lips as she sauntered toward them.

"Emma, she's in college." She held up two fingers. "For two years now."

Emma kept her focus on the woman as she approached. She shrugged. "I like older women."

Ruby rolled her eyes again as she brought her drink to her lips and took a huge sip. "This is so not happening right now." she mumbled as she turned away.

"Emma Swan.." the woman greeted, her voice raspy and seductive.

Emma grinned. "Regina Mills." she responded, looking her up and down. "College agrees with you."

"As I'm sure it will agree with you."

"Oh, I'm not going to college. I'm going to the police academy." Emma took a step closer. "I plan on being Sheriff one day."

Regina took a step forward, closing the gap between them. "I'm sure you'll do the uniform justice."

"Oh for Christ sake.." Ruby exhaled as she waved her hand and walked away. She made her way through the crowd of people, drinking what was left in her cup. As she rounded a quiet corner, she stumbled forward by a sudden weight on her back. "What the f-"

"Yay, you're here!" Belle gushed, wrapping her legs around Ruby's waist as she hugged her neck. "I was waiting for you!"

Ruby instinctively gripped Belle's legs to make sure she didn't fall back. "Someone's having a good time." she noted, shifting so Belle wasn't in such an awkward position.

Belle leaned in, her lips just inches from Ruby's ear. "I am now that you're here." she whispered.

Ruby closed her eyes at the feeling of Belle's breath against her ear. Her words vibrated down her neck and spine. She swallowed hard to stop the fluttering in her stomach. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Exactly how drunk are you?"

Her lips remained close to Ruby's ear. She pointed, her cup gingerly held with three fingers and her thumb. "Walk me over to that couch and I'll tell you."

Ruby took in a deep breath and obliged. Once they reached the couch, she set Belle down gently. Belle adjusted her position, her legs bent behind her as she patted the cushion next to her. Ruby wiped the sweat that had suddenly covered her hands on her jeans and sat down next to her. Belle inched closer and she could feel herself becoming nervous at the nearness.

"I'm really drunk." Belle stated, a small obnoxious laugh escaped her lips. She held her cup toward Ruby. "Try this."

Ruby hesitated for a moment before taking the cup from her. She took a sip and instantly shuttered. There was more cherry vodka in that cup then there was sprite. She handed it back to Belle. "You might want to slow down a bit." she suggested as Belle blew out a breath.

"You know, I've been working my ass off all year. It's about time I get to blow off some steam." She reached out, tucking a red streak of hair behind Ruby's ear. She frowned as her eyes looked deeply into Ruby's. "I really wish you weren't leaving tomorrow."

Ruby diverted her eyes for a moment, looking down at her hands. "I know, Belle. I just need to get away for a bit. Find my own path." She looked up at her again and forced a smile. "But, I'll be back."

Belle's eyes remained on her. "You promise?"

Ruby smiled more sincerely this time. She crossed her heart. "I promise."

"Belle! Come here!"

She turned her head at the sound of her name being called. She turned back to Ruby. "Come find me later?" she requested, touching her thigh.

"Will do."

Belle smiled widely as she leaned in and kissed her cheek sloppily. She pressed her hand into Ruby's thigh to stand. She stumbled slightly and Ruby automatically reached out to steady her. She patted her hand, assuring her that she was okay, and unsteadily walked away. Ruby watched her as she joined a group of screaming cheerleaders. Once Belle was out of sight, she slumped back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"This is not getting any easier.." she said, to herself as she brought her hands to her face and grunted in frustration….

* * *

"I don't get what you see in her." Ruby shouted, doing her best to be heard over the music that had suddenly grown louder.

Emma shrugged as she downed her third drink. "She's sexy." she admitted.

"She's a bitch." Ruby stated, rolling her red cup in between her hands.

Emma turned, shooting her a look. "She's not a bitch." She shrugged one shoulder. "She's just misunderstood."

Ruby let out a loud, short laugh filled with disbelief. As she went to respond, a short brunette came running up to her. "Hey, Ruby! Belle needs you." she said, her voice slightly frantic. "She's not feeling too hot."

Ruby pushed the panic down as she stepped closer to the girl. "Where is she?" she asked as calmly as she could.

The girl pointed upstairs. "She's in the upstairs bathroom. Second door on the right."

Ruby turned to Emma who waved her off. She hurried away, pushing her way through the crowd of people as she made her way up the stairs. She stopped in front of the door. She raised her hand to knock, but stopped and placed her hand on the door knob. It opened easily and she peaked her head inside.

"Belle?" she called out. Her eyes immediately went to the floor where Belle was sitting, hunched over the toilet. She quickly walked inside the tiny space, locking the door so no one would barge in. She knelt next to her, gently stroking her hair.

"Ruby, I don't feel so good." Belle mumbled, her head pressed against the porcelain seat.

Ruby flashed a small smirk. "I told you to slow down." she teased as Belle raised her head and stuck out her tongue. She laughed as she shifted her position and sat down next to her. "You're going to be okay. I'm here."

Belle moved away from the toilet and crawled closer to Ruby. Her action caused Ruby to scoot backwards, her back pressing against the wood cabinet. She crawled between Ruby's legs, resting her head against her chest. Without a thought, Ruby wrapped her arms protectively around her as she continued to stroke her hair.

"I can always count on you.." Belle stated, her tone low. "My own boyfriend wouldn't even come up here…"

"That's because your boyfriend is a self centered ass." Ruby stated.

Belle lifted her head to protest, but quickly reneged. She squinted as the words processed in her brain. "He really is…" She leaned back in to rest against her best friend. This time, her head was resting close to her neck. "I don't want to be with him anymore…"

Ruby swallowed hard at the feel of Belle's breath against her neck. Her eyes immediately focused on the ceiling in an attempt to ignore the butterflies forming in her stomach. "Th-then you should break up with him. Who cares what your father thinks."

She nodded. "I deserve someone who will treat me better…" Her hand slowly moved up, passing Ruby's shoulder and resting gently behind her neck. She shifted, her lips accidentally brushing against Ruby's throat.

Ruby felt her heart start to speed up at the contact. She pressed her lips together doing her best to remain composed. "You do…"

Belle moved back a bit so she was looking up at her. "Ruby, look at me, please.." she requested as Ruby lowered her eyes to meet hers. Her glassy blue eyes danced over the darker haired girls features. "What am I going to do without you here?"

Ruby smiled. "You'll survive."

Belle shook her head, stopping for a moment when it felt like her brain was going to slide out of her ear. She closed her eyes for a moment then returned her attention to Ruby. She stared at her for a long, silent moment. Then, she started to put slight pressure on the back of Ruby's neck, moving her closer.

Confusion covered Ruby's face. An alarm in her head sounded as her lips were coming extremely close to Belle's. "Belle, what are you—"

"Shhh…" Belle ordered as she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Ruby's.

Everything inside of her was telling her to pull away. Belle was drunk. She had to stop this, but she couldn't. If she tried to move away, Belle tightened her grip, bringing her impossibly closer. The kiss deepened and the taste of cherry vodka filled her mouth as Belle's tongue wrestled against her own. Belle shifted so she was on her knees between Ruby's legs, her fingers brushing against the back of her neck, causing a moan to emit from Ruby's throat. Ruby's fingers dug into her waist as she pulled her closer.

A loud bang on the door pulled them abruptly apart. Ruby looked at her in shock as Belle stared back through half closed eyes. "Hey! Is everything okay in there!?" Emma shouted from the other side of the door.

Ruby shook her head, trying to regain her senses. Belle remained hovering over her, her hands still wrapped around her neck. She looked away. "Uh, y-yeah.. Emma.. Everything's fine…"

"Well, hurry up, I have to pee!"

Ruby looked into Belle's glassy eyes. They both went to speak, but stopped when their words jumbled together. "I-I have to go.." Ruby stated as she pushed Belle away and scrambled to her feet.

Belle remained in her knelt position, watching her go. "Ruby, wait.." she pleaded.

Ruby ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "I have to go." she repeated as she pulled the door open. She bumped into Emma, looking at her briefly before rushing passed her.

Emma watched her hurry off confused. "Ruby, where are you going?" she called out, but it was too late, Ruby was gone. She turned and walked inside the bathroom. She tilted her head as she walked cautiously toward a bewildered looking Belle. "Belle, is everything okay?"

Belle stared at her blankly for a moment. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the confusion and emotion from what just occurred. But, without a word, Belle turned toward the toilet and threw up….


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep was impossible.

Every time she closed her eyes, the memories flooded back. The look on Belle's face as she pulled her closer. The feel of her lips and hands on her. The intensity and desire that coursed through her body when the kiss grew more passionate and deeper. She could still feel the thump of her heart against her chest. How it felt when their bodies were pressed together, their hearts beating as one.

With a sharp intake of breath, Ruby sat straight up in her bed. She exhaled heavily as she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Her eyes shifted, glancing at the clock beside her bed. It was ten in the morning. She had barely slept. Soon Emma and Belle would be arriving to take her to the airport and she wasn't even the slightest bit ready.

"Belle.." she muttered, her hands covering her face again. "I don't even think I can face her…"

"Face who?"

Ruby looked up quickly at the sound of Emma's voice. "You're early." she responded, avoiding the question.

Emma raised an eyebrow at the obvious change in subject. "I was worried about you." She walked further inside the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You just took off last night. I couldn't find you anywhere. Belle got super sick after you hauled ass out of the bathroom."

Ruby frowned as the guilt churned in her stomach. "Oh…" She looked down at her hands. "It.. uh.. it was getting late and I had to go." She knew if she looked into Emma's eyes, she would know she was lying. "Is that why she's not with you?"

Emma continued to stare at her. "Yeah. I text her this morning and she feels like crap." She shifted further onto the bed. "She asked if we could stop by before we go to the airport so she can say goodbye."

"Okay, yeah, that's fine." Ruby's focused remained on her hands as she slowly nodded her head. She pulled the covers off, still refusing to make eye contact with Emma. "I just have a few more things to pack and I'll be good to go."

Emma watched her as she shuffled around the room. "Ruby, what's going on?" she inquired. "Is Belle the person you can't face? Did you two get into a fight?"

"Yes.." Ruby replied, softly. She walked over to her dresser and started to pull out a few shirts. "And, no, we didn't get into a fight.."

"Then what happened? Because you bounced out like someone lit your ass on fire."

Ruby sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, Emma."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want too!" She pushed her drawer closed roughly, bringing her hand to her face. "Emma, please.. Just let it go…" she begged, knowing the request would go unfilled.

Emma crossed her arms against her chest. "No, Ruby, I will not let it go! Two of my best friends are having an issue and I want to know what it is!" She stood from the bed and began walking toward her. "So, just tell—-"

"Belle kissed me, Emma!" Ruby shouted, causing Emma to stop in her tracks. She turned to face her, sighing heavily. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She slumped against the dresser. "She kissed me…"

Emma jaw slacked in shock. She stuttered over various responses, her eyes shifted all over the room before returning to lock on Ruby. "She what?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I said it twice. Do I really need to say it a third time?"

"No..no.. you don't.. I just…" She walked backwards, reaching out to make sure the bed was close and sat down once again. She looked up at Ruby confused. "What does this mean?"

"It means nothing." Ruby pushed herself away from the dresser and walked over to the suitcase lying on the floor. "She was drunk. She probably doesn't even remember."

"What if she does?"

She sat down on the floor and began placing her items inside. "Emma, I've been in love with Belle for a really long time…" she admitted, keeping her eyes on her task.

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I know."

She turned her attention to Emma quickly. She tilted her head. "You knew?"

The blonde laughed lightly and nodded. "It was pretty obvious. Well, to me anyway." She stood from the bed and joined Ruby on the floor. "I see the way you look at her. You'd do anything for her."

"I'd do anything for you."

Emma shook her head. "Not like you do for her." She placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You know, they say what you do when you drink is what you are too afraid to do when you're sober." She squeezed her shoulder gently. "If Belle remembers, you two need to have a serious talk."

Ruby rolled her lips together as she looked down at the floor for a moment. She raised her eyes to meet Emma's once again. "What if she doesn't?"

"Then you have to decide what the right thing is to do for your sanity.." She flashed her a comforting smile. "…and your heart."

* * *

Emma decided to stay downstairs and allow Ruby time to privately say goodbye to Belle. She felt her presence wouldn't allow them time to talk. Ruby climbed the stairs toward Belle's room. She placed her hand over her stomach, feeling it clench as the nerves worked themselves into a knot. When she reached the door, she raised her hand, hesitating before knocking lightly.

"Dad, please, just let me sleep…" groaned Belle from the other side.

Ruby chuckled lightly at the plea. "Belle, it's me."

There was a short moment of silence. She could hear Belle moving around before calling out for her to come in. She took in a deep breath doing her best to calm her nerves and opened the door. Belle was sitting on the bed, her knees hugged to her chest. Her hair was a disheveled mess and she looked pale. Ruby frowned at the sight as she closed the door behind herself.

"How are feeling?" Ruby inquired as she walked further inside the room.

Belle ran her hand through her hair trying to fix her appearance. "Awful." she responded, shifting over a bit so Ruby could sit down next to her. The bed shifted as she sat down. Belle flashed her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… about last night."

Ruby tried not to look surprised, but she was. Did Belle actually remember what happened? "For what exactly?"

"For drinking so much. I don't normally drink and I don't know why I decided to go so hard…" She shifted her position so she was sitting Indian style on the bed. "I don't really remember much. Emma said I threw up and passed out in the bathroom."

Ruby drew her brow together. "What do you remember?"

Belle looked down in thought. "I remember talking to you on the couch." She began to play with her comforter. "And then I remember you coming into the bathroom…"

Ruby felt herself start to shake as her heart rate sped up. She gripped the sheets on the bed. "And…?"

Belle shook her head, throwing up her hands. "And that's it." She clasped her hands together. "Next thing I knew, Emma was putting me in bed and telling me she'd call me in the morning." She squinted slightly as she looked at Ruby. "Why? Did something happen?" She bit her lip, worried. "Did I say something stupid?"

Ruby felt her heart sink into her stomach. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She didn't remember. It's like it never happened. She diverted her eyes from Belle and shook her head. "No.. no worries… you were fine." She swallowed back her tears as she raised her attention to Belle again. "I-I just feel bad because I had to go and I kinda just left you there with Emma."

"Oh…" Belle's teeth grazed her lip as she shrugged. "It's okay. I know you couldn't stay. I'm just glad I didn't say or do anything to hurt you.."

Ruby forced a smile. "No, you're good." She sighed as she slapped her hands against her thighs. "Um…" She tucked a red strand of hair behind her ear. "I should really get going." She stood up. "Emma is waiting downstairs and I have to get to the airport."

Belle's face saddened. "Oh.. okay…" She pushed the comforter away as she stood from the bed. She was standing directly in front of Ruby, staring up at her, her blue eyes suddenly watery. "I'm going to miss you… so much."

Ruby nodded slowly, doing her best to continue to hold back the tears. "I'll miss you too.."

"You'll text and call?"

"Of course…"

Belle looked down briefly. When she raised her eyes to Ruby, the tears had already began to fall. She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck. Ruby hesitated for a second before wrapping her arms tightly around Belle's waist. They stayed silent for a moment, hugging one another. Ruby closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek, landing on Belle's tank.

Belle held her onto her tightly. "I love you…" she muttered, her voice cracking with tears that continued to fall.

Ruby's jaw clenched and her stomach knotted. She wanted Belle's words to mean so much more than friendship, but it didn't. Belle always told her she loved her. She said it to Emma too. It was her way of showing how much they both meant to her.

Ruby squeezed her back. "I love you too…" she replied, her words filled with more than friendship. Her words were a confession.

Once she was in New York, her feelings for Belle would be a distant memory. The stabbing in her chest would end. The desire to be near her would disappear. She could erase the kiss they shared from her memory because it didn't mean anything. It was just an alcohol induced accident.

She would never have to feel this way again.

She could move on….


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby watched the numbers as that flashed with each passing floor. It had been a long day. All she wanted to do was take a shower and relax. The elevator stopped on her floor and she pushed herself away from the cold metal wall.

She made the journey down the carpeted hallway to her apartment. She greeted a neighbor as they passed her. Ruby could still feel the young woman's eyes on her so she turned her head and smiled. The woman blushed instantly, flashing a nervous smile before ducking into the elevator and disappearing.

Ruby shook her head, chuckling softly to herself. When she reached her door she took in a deep breath. She hesitated for a moment before placing her key inside the lock and walked inside. She stopped short at the sight in front of her. Every thing she owned was packed in suitcases and sitting neatly in the center of the room.

"What the hell is this?" she muttered to herself, closing the door behind her, She walked further inside, stepping cautiously over her duffle bag. "Jessica?"

A woman appeared from the bedroom, carrying a large bag over her shoulder. She looked at Ruby. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail with a thick headband covering her forehead. Her light brown eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious she had been crying. She looked down for a moment, gripping the strap on her bag tightly.

Ruby took a step forward. "What is this about?"

She continued to look down, her hands twisting around the strap. "I think it's best if you moved out."

Ruby looked at her stunned. "Why would I move out of my apartment?"

"Our apartment…" she corrected, finally raising her eyes to meet Ruby's. She took a step forward. "Because you have somewhere to go and I don't."

Ruby was confused and her facial expression did not hide it. She waved her hands. "Hang on, hang on…" She thought for a moment before speaking. "Why is anyone going anywhere?"

Jessica swallowed hard, her eyes lowering to floor once again. "Ruby, you and I have been together for almost two years…" She looked up, her eyes watery with tears. "And, after all we've been through, you still don't love me…" She raised her free hand to wipe her cheek. "Not the way I love you, anyway…" She shook her head. "I can't compete with her anymore…"

Ruby made a face. "Compete with who?"

"Belle…"

Ruby stared at her blankly. She had only spoke of Belle in passing. As far as Jessica knew, Belle was just her best friend. She never told Jessica how she truly felt about her. She never told her about the kiss. Every detail was tucked away for a reason.

She wanted to forget. She wanted to move on and be happy. Obviously, she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Jess, Belle is just my friend…" She took a step toward her. "You know that…"

Jessica huffed a small laugh, doing her best to avoid all eye contact. The tears were falling harder now. Ruby raised her hand to wipe them away, but Jessica stepped back. Ruby sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I've seen your face when she calls." Jessica said, her voice low and broken. "The way you smile." She breathed in, trying to calm herself. "You've never smiled for me that way."

Ruby was speechless. Her jaw twitched as she looked down at her feet. She wished she could deny it. She wanted to tell Jessica she was crazy. That she did love her. But, she couldn't. She couldn't hurt her anymore then she already had.

Jessica sniffed as she stepped forward. "She's lucky you know." she stated, softly as Ruby looked into her eyes once again. "She has something that I wished I had…"

Ruby swallowed back the lump in her throat before speaking. "What's that?"

Jessica reached out, placing her hand on Ruby's chest. "Your heart."

Ruby placed her hand over the other woman's. "Jess…"

"It's okay.." She leaned in, kissing Ruby's lips for the last time. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "I've got to get to rehearsal. I'll be gone for the rest of the night. That should give you sometime." She touched Ruby's face and did her best to smile. "Goodbye, Ruby…" Her fingertips brushed her cheek as she lowered her hand and walked away.

Ruby didn't look back. She didn't reach out to her. She just stood still, her eyes closing for a brief moment as the door opened. She opened her eyes at the sound of the door gently closing.

Jessica was gone. Just like every girl she dated before her. She had to face facts. No matter how much distance between them, how hard she tried to act like it was over…

She loved Belle and she always would….

Ruby scratched her head as she exhaled heavily. She slumped down on the leather couch and pulled out her cellphone. Scrolling through her contacts for a second, she pressed the screen and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Granny…" she greeted, doing her best to hide the sadness in her voice. "I miss you too, but guess what?" She smiled. "I'm coming home." She nodded as the woman on the other end spoke. "Uh huh… For good…. I'm leaving in the morning." Another brief pause. "I can't wait either. I love you too. Bye."

She hung up and stared at the screen. She sunk further into the couch, her head resting back against the couch. "Shit…." she breathed as she closed her eyes again finally allowing her own frustrated tears to fall…


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby arrived in Storybrooke earlier than she expected. She was lost in her drive back. Her eyes focused on the road and her mind on how she would react to seeing Belle again. She went directly to the Diner when she arrived. She was greeted with hugs and talk of how much she was missed. She felt bad about excusing herself from the regulars who were eager to hear about her life in New York, but she was exhausted. Both emotionally and physically.

Her eyes had barely been closed for twenty minutes when she felt the a heavy weight settle down on her back. "Welcome home." Emma greeted, reaching down to touch her best friend's head. She inspected her dark hair as the thick strands fell through her fingers. "You finally got rid of the red."

Ruby opened her eyes, her face pressed hard into the pillow. "I needed a change." she groaned, trying to shift under Emma's weight. "Will you please get off of me?"

"In a second." She smiled down at her knowingly. "Jessica ended it, didn't she?"

Ruby sighed. "Yes…"

Emma frowned, caressing her head. "Well, it's good to have you back."

Ruby attempted to raise her head as she narrowed her eyes at Emma. She propped herself up. Emma wasn't moving any time soon. "What? No 'I told you so'?"

Emma smirked. "I'm trying to be a caring friend here."

Ruby released a short, sarcastic laugh. She looked her up and down. "Nice uniform."

Emma looked down at herself. She smiled proudly. "I told you I'd be Sheriff."

"It's not that hard in a town that never has any action." Ruby teased as she shifted in a silent attempt to get Emma off of her.

Emma looked at her with a mock insulted look. "Hey! Just last week I had to throw Leroy in jail because he was drunk and disorderly!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ohh, the excitement of Storybrooke." She laughed as Emma smacked her in the head. She brought her hand to her head. "Ow…"

"You deserved that." She stood up finally, holding her hand out to her. "Come on, Belle wants to see you."

Ruby stared at her hand for a moment before rolling over onto her back. She rubbed her face with her hands in attempt to wake up. She knew she couldn't avoid this forever. Every part of her wanted to see Belle again. Her beautiful face, her smile, hear her laugh. But, her stomach was clenching at the thought. Her heart ached knowing she was coming back to being in love with someone she couldn't have.

"She's pretty pissed that you didn't tell her you were coming home." Emma said, breaking into her thoughts. She continued to hold her hand out. "If she finds out you would rather lay in bed all day instead of coming to see her, she'll come here and kill you."

Ruby huffed a small laugh. "Belle's not violent." She pointed at Emma. "You're violent."

Emma sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll kill you if you don't get out of bed and come with me." She stared down at her, wiggling her fingers. "Come on."

"Fine…" Ruby accepted her hand and allowed Emma to pull her out of the bed.

"There is something I should tell you though." Emma said, looking her friend in the eyes.

Ruby felt the clenching in her stomach get tighter. "What?"

Emma placed her hands in her back pockets as she flashed Ruby a sheepish look. "She's kinda dating someone."

Ruby ran her hand through her hair. She could feel the stab in her chest, but she shook it off. Did she really expect Belle to be single and waiting for her? Belle only saw her as a friend. She cleared her throat. "Well, I didn't actual think I was coming back here with a chance."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but quickly stopped. She pressed her lips together. "Yeah… You're right…I guess.." She held her hand out, ushering Ruby toward the door. "Let's get going."

Ruby nodded as she grabbed her jacket from the chair. She slipped it over her shoulders as she started walking toward the door. She glanced over her shoulder at Emma. "How's Regina?"

Emma's smile spread across her face. "Amazing. She's our new Mayor, you know." she replied.

Ruby grinned at her. "Ookay." She patted Emma's shoulder. "So that's how you got the Sheriff's gig." she teased.

Emma made a face. "Oh, you're so funny." She pushed her lightly as Ruby laughed and they exited the room….

* * *

Ruby walked into the tiny bookstore first. She glanced around and smiled at the array of books. This was Belle's dream come true. To be surrounded by the things she loved so much. To spread the joyful world of imagination and adventure to the masses.

She turned at the sound of a book being dropped. Belle was staring at her. Her blue eyes wide, a surprised half smile on her face. Ruby felt her heart speed up, her stomach flutter. She looked more beautiful then she remembered.

Ruby couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Hey-" she started to greet her, but was cut off by Belle's body crashing against her own. Her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Ruby was taken back by the greeting, but she didn't hesitate in hugging her back. "I guess you missed me?" she joked.

Belle nodded, holding her tighter. "So much.." she whispered. She moved back unexpectedly, her face suddenly angry. She pushed Ruby roughly. "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming home?"

"And you said she wasn't violent." Emma laughed as Ruby shot her a look.

Ruby rubbed the spot where Belle pushed her. "I'm sorry. It was kind of a last minute decision."

Belle flashed her a knowing look. "Jessica broke up with you?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes…"

"Good." Belle waved her hand. "She wasn't good enough for you anyway."

Ruby made a face. She opened her mouth to ask why, when the door to the shop opened. She turned to see a man enter. He was tall with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. His grin seemed to be plastered on his face crooked.

"Speaking of not good enough…" Emma muttered as she forced a smile at him. "Hey, Killian.."

He smiled at her. "Hello, Emma." he returned as he walked toward Belle with his arms extended. "Hello, Darling…"

Ruby's eyes followed him as he walked to her. He enveloped Belle in a tight hug which she returned somewhat uncomfortably. He leaned in to kiss her, but Belle turned her face giving him access to just her cheek. He looked confused by her action, his arm remaining around her waist.

"Killian, this is Ruby.." she introduced as she took a small step away from him.

"Ah!" He extended his hand, his smile never fading. "I've heard so much about you."

Ruby's brow drew together as she placed her hand in his. "I wish I could say the same." she replied, shaking his hand slowly. She shot Belle a sideways glance, but the brunette lowered her eyes to the floor. She returned her full attention to him. "So, how did you and Belle meet?"

Killian seemed more than happy to tell the tale. Belle, on the other hand, still seemed uncomfortable. Her jaw clenched as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She refused to look at Ruby. Ruby watched her for a moment, unclear on why she was acting this way.

"I had just moved to town and I stopped at The Rabbit Hole for a drink." he explained, looking at Belle with a large smile on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist again, pulling her close. "Belle and Emma were in the middle of a game of pool. They had some kind of bet going and Emma was loosing…"

Ruby looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow. "Of course you were." she said as Emma shot her a dirty look.

Killian squeezed Belle. "Your friend here is quite the pool shark."

"I know. I taught her everything she knows." Ruby stated, smiling at Belle. Belle returned the smile, shyly.

"Well, once they were done. I bought her a drink and the rest is history." He leaned in and kissed her cheek again. "I couldn't imagine a luckier night."

Ruby was starting to feel sick. "Yeah, well, you're a lucky man." Her eyes locked with Belle. Her friend didn't look away. She stared back, almost apologetically.

He couldn't stop staring at Belle even though her stare was focused on Ruby. "That I am."

Belle finally looked up at him and forced a smile. "Um, Killian, I meant to tell you. I can't go out tonight." She looked at her friends. "Since Ruby's home, we were going to have girls night."

Ruby looked confused. "We were?" she questioned. Belle shot her a look and Emma grabbed her arm, squeezing lightly. She bit her lip, trying to hide the feeling of pain Emma was causing. "Right, we were."

Killian looked disappointed for a moment before the smile returned. "Oh, that's alright. I understand."

Belle touched his chest. "I'll make it up to you."

He leaned in toward her. "I'm sure you will."

He moved in to kiss her lips and Belle seemed to move back. Ruby wanted to grab him by the hair and pull him away from her. It was obvious Belle didn't want to kiss him. At least not in front of her friends. She felt herself moving forward until Emma's grip on her arm tightened again.

"Okay, on that note." Emma interjected, pulling Ruby toward her. "We're going to go." She looked Belle. "See you tonight." She looked at Killian. "Killian…"

"Emma." He nodded, with a wave. "Ruby, it was a pleasure."

Ruby forced a smile. "Yeah, sure.." she responded as she looked at Belle. "I'll see you tonight."

Belle smiled, happily. "I'm looking forward to it."

Emma opened the door and walked out dragging Ruby behind her. "Is that guy for real?" Ruby asked, a disbelieving chuckle escaping her lips.

"Yeah.." Emma responded, releasing a small laugh as well.

Ruby looked at her curiously. "So, what was the bet you and Belle made?"

Emma didn't look at her. She cleared her throat, stammering for a moment. "I think that's something you should talk to Belle about." she responded as Ruby flashed her a strange look and followed her down the street…..

* * *

"Oh my God, Emma!" Ruby exclaimed, take a sip from her beer. She swallowed hard. "How can you suck so bad at a game we've been playing since we were fifteen?"

Emma straightened as she watched the ball miss the pocket completely. She held her pool stick. "Shut up, Ruby." she ordered, taking a sip from her bottle.

Belle walked toward her and took the stick. "My turn." She touched Emma's face. "I don't understand why you still think you can beat either one of us at this." She walked around to the front of the table.

Ruby laughed as Emma shot them both a look. "I hate you both." She picked up her bottle and finished it's contents. She raised it, shaking it lightly. "I'm going to get another one. Anyone?"

Ruby looked at hers. "Yeah, I'll take one."

Belle studied the table. "Me too."

"I'll be back." She pointed at both of them. "No cheating."

"We don't need to cheat when we play you. Just each other." Ruby stated as Emma raised her middle finger and walked away. She turned her attention to Belle, watching her as she studied the table. "So, Killian…"

Belle grunted and rolled her eyes. "Don't start, Ruby.." she said, her eyes focused on the possible shots in front of her.

Ruby shrugged, a small grin on her lips. "He seems nice."

"He is."

She gripped her empty bottle with both hands. "Do you like him? Like, a lot?" She wasn't sure exactly what she was hoping to hear. She wasn't even sure why she asked the question in the first place.

Belle didn't look at her. She shrugged one shoulder. "A bit." she mumbled as she leaned down to take her shot. "I'm not in love with him, if that's what you're asking."

Ruby looked stunned by her response. "I-no..that's not what I meant.."

Belle straightened, unsure of the shot she was about to take. "I'm still waiting for that." She glanced at Ruby. "Love, I mean." Her teeth grazed her bottom lip as she looked down. "I was in love once, but-" She shook her head. "Never mind."

Ruby tilted her head curiously as she took a step closer. "But what?"

Belle shook her head. "It's nothing." She looked at Ruby again, smiling. "That's a story for another day." She leaned down, finally ready to take her shot.

Ruby took the hint that the previous conversation was dead. She placed her bottle on the table and walked over to Belle. "You're loosing your touch." she said, standing close to her friend.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, still bent over the table.

"Here." She leaned down over Belle, her hand sliding down the woman's arm until it met her own hand that was gripping the tip of cue stick. Ruby had no idea what she was doing. This was not exactly her best plan, but she wanted to be closer. She could have sworn she felt Belle shiver at her touch, but she was probably just imagining it. "You.. uh.. You're not positioned correctly."

Belle turned her head and stared at Ruby's profile for a long while. It was almost as if she was silently begging Ruby to turn and look at her. "Ruby.." she called out softly as Ruby turned her head to look at her. She took in a small, sharp breath as hazel eyes stared deeply into hers. "Th-there's something I should tell you…"

Ruby stared back. She had become lost in Belle's eyes, just like she always had. "Okay…" she replied, softly. They stayed silent for a moment, looking into one another's eyes.

Belle seemed to inch closer as she opened her mouth to speak. "Am I interrupting something?" Emma inquired, a smirk on her lips.

They straightened quickly, stepping away from one another. Belle tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling the blush rise on her cheeks. "Very funny, Emma…" she mumbled as Emma walked to her and handed them both a drink.

Emma handed Ruby her drink, a knowing look on her face. Ruby accepted the bottle doing her best to avoid eye contact. "Um, I'm gonna." Ruby stammered as she pointed over her shoulder. "Go to the bathroom." She placed her bottle down and walked away…

* * *

Ruby was thrown. She walked quickly to the bathroom, completely unsure of what just happened. The way Belle looked at her, the feeling of her body shivering at her touch. She shook her head. No, it was just her hoping for something that would never be there. Belle had a boyfriend. Maybe she was going to tell her something about him. About their relationship. Yeah, that was it. That had to be it.

With her mind in such a fog, she wasn't paying attention as she rounded the corner. Her body collided with someone coming toward her. She heard a shriek and then, suddenly, her shirt was soaked. "I'm so sorry!" the apology came from both of them.

Ruby raised her attention to meet the person's in front of her. A set of deep blue eyes stared back at her. She found herself in awe. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red and shy smile crossed her lips as she stared back at Ruby. "I-I'm sorry.. I wasn't paying attention." Ruby said, finally.

She placed her hand on her chest. "No, no, it's entirely my fault." She looked at Ruby's shirt, her jaw slacking slightly. "Oh, you're soaked! I feel horrible."

Ruby looked down as well. "No worries. Really." She looked at the woman and noticed her drink was lying at their feet. "That was a new drink, wasn't it?"

She bit the inside of her lip and nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Well, how about I get you a new one…." She paused, waiting for the woman to complete her sentence.

She took the cue, smiling widely. "Ariel."

"Ariel." Ruby repeated, flashing a flirtatious grin. "That's very pretty."

"Thank you."

"I'm Ruby." she introduced, holding her hand out.

The woman shook it slowly. "It's nice to meet you, Ruby."

"How bout I get you that drink?" Ruby stepped to the side, waving her hand to usher Ariel in front of her. The woman laughed lightly as she lowered her head and walked in front. Ruby watched her for a moment before she followed behind.

Belle stood by the pool table, drinking the bottle Emma had brought her. Her eyes scanned the bar in search of Ruby. She had been gone for a long time. Her scan stopped, her eyes widened as she caught sight of Ruby chatting with a red head by the bar. She reached out, smacking Emma's arm as she motioned her head toward the bar.

Emma grinned. "I thought she was going to the bathroom?"

"So did I." Belle responded, her tone oddly sharp. Her jaw twitched. "Who is that?"

Emma squinted to get a better view. "Oh! That's Ariel. She's Dr. Hopper's assistant."

Belle narrowed her eyes as she watched the woman flirting with Ruby. She felt her hands clench around her pool cue when the woman touched her arm. She felt her throat go dry when she laughed at something Ruby said. The heat rose up her neck when she saw the woman take Ruby's phone and start typing something in.

"Is she giving Ruby her number?" Belle inquired, her eyes still focused on the scene in front of her.

Emma went to speak, but paused. She blew out a breath. "It-uh..looks that way." She turned her attention to Belle, reaching out to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Belle pulled her arm away. "I'm fine." she snapped, taking a huge sip from her bottle as she slammed it down on the table. "Let's just finish this game."

Ruby came walking back to the table, a huge smile on her face. She stopped short when Belle looked up at her, her eyes deep blue with anger. She furrowed her brow confused by the look. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, stepping cautiously toward her.

"I'm fine!" Belle shouted, tossing her pool stick on the table. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Emma and Ruby exchanged glances at the out bursts. They both stuttered over something to say.

Belle raised her hands to her head. "You know what?" she growled as she walked over and grabbed her coat. "I'm going to go. I'll see you both tomorrow… " She put on her coat roughly and stormed out of the bar.

Ruby looked at Emma. "What was that about?"

Emma sighed. "I have no idea…" she lied, taking a sip from her bottle as she motioned her head toward the table. "Come on, let's finish this game.."


	6. Chapter 6

"You have to talk to her, Belle." Emma stated. She sat on the counter of the book store, watching as Belle shuffled through a shipment of books.

Belle glanced up at her. "Get off the counter." she ordered as politely as she could manage. Emma rolled her eyes and hopped off. Belle returned her attention to her task. "I was going to talk to her, but someone decided to interrupt us."

Emma placed her hands in her pockets, sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." She leaned back against the counter. "But, you can't go storming out of the bar like a crazy person."

Belle picked up a stack of books. "I-I should just forget about it." She walked around the counter and placed the books down. "I'm mean, I'm dating Killian…"

"You don't even like him!" Emma interjected, turning to face her. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

Belle looked into her eyes. "You know why…"

"She'll forgive you…"

"I lied to her, Emma." Belle confessed, her hands fidgeted with the cover of a book. "I lied to her and I let her leave believing I was completely clueless." She looked down. "I've let so much time pass with never telling her the truth. How could she forgive that?"

Emma sighed. She felt so trapped. She knew too much and couldn't say anything. It sucked. Especially since one statement from her would fix everything.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I've got to get to work…" She looked at her friend sympathetically. "Just.. just talk to her. Please?"

Belle nodded slowly. "Okay…" She chewed nervously on her lip. "I'll ask her to join me for dinner. I'll tell her everything."

Emma felt less tense as she exited the shop. Her two best friend's were going to have the talk they've needed to have for so long. She wouldn't have to keep their secrets any longer. They would be together. They would be happy. They would be truly in love.

That's all Emma ever wanted for them and it looked as if would finally happen….

* * *

Ruby waited by the counter for Belle to finish up with a customer. She watched as she knelt down in front of the boy, handing him the bag with the book his father just purchased him inside of it. Ruby couldn't help but smile. Belle was so attentive and caring, not only to the boy, but in everything she did.

When Belle glanced at her, Ruby pointed toward the bag she had on the counter. Belle held up her finger in a silent request to give her a second then returned her attention to the boy.

"Now, be sure to let me know what you thought of it after you're done, August." she requested.

He hugged the book to his chest and smiled brightly. "I will, Belle." he promised as he took his father's hand. He waved at her and walked out of the shop.

Belle straightened. She took in a deep breath as she ran her hands down the sides of her dress. She walked toward Ruby. She rung her hands together nervously, diverting her eyes when she noticed how focused Ruby was on her.

Ruby realized how hard she was staring when Belle looked down at her feet. It was so intense, it felt as if the world was moving in slow motion. She shifted against the counter to bring herself out if her haze.

"Hey.." Ruby greeted, watching as Belle walked around the counter. She smiled broadly. "I brought you breakfast." She pushed the bag toward her as well as a styrofoam cup.

Belle felt her heart melt as she began to open the bag. "You didn't have to do this." she said, pulling out the to go box. "Especially after the way I acted last night." She rested her hands on the top of the box, giving her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry for running out like that."

Ruby flashed her a concerned look. A small smile playing on her lips. "Do you want to talk about why you did?"

Belle did. She wanted to tell her everything, but now wasn't the time. She stammered for a brief moment before turning her attention to the to go box. She opened it and the smile immediately spread across her face. "You brought me pancakes." she gushed as she looked at Ruby once again.

Ruby noticed the change. Obviously Belle wasn't ready to talk about whatever troubled her last night. She pushed the styrofoam cup toward her. "And ice tea." she added.

Belle placed her hand on her chest at the gesture. She wanted to cry, but had no idea why. Well, she did, but she didn't want Ruby to see her do it. "You're so sweet." She closed the box, resting her hands on top of it once again. "Thank you."

Ruby could feel the small blush on her cheeks. She ran her hand through her hair, smiling shyly. "You're welcome."

Belle kept eye contact with her for a long while. She could feel her nails digging into the to go box as she tried to build up the courage to go through with her promise to Emma. She licked her lips, suddenly feeling the dryness that had developed. Her eyes shifted from her hands to Ruby to her hands again.

"Ruby…" she began, finally.

The darker haired girl looked at her curiously. "Yes?"

Her blue eyes squinted as she struggled with her words for a moment. "Would you.." She paused, swallowing back her nerves. "Would you like to have dinner with me… tonight? I would really like to talk to you about something and—" She stopped once again when she saw the look on Ruby's face. The clenched teeth, the wide eyes. "What's the matter?"

Ruby's face looked as if she had accidentally kicked Belle's puppy. "I- kinda—" The silent apology spread across her features. "Have a date tonight…"

Belle felt the wind escape her body. It was like someone had punched her in the stomach, hard. "With, uh, with who?"

"Ariel." Ruby responded, her fingers intertwining with one another anxiously. "The girl I met—"

Belle raised her hand. "Yeah, I know who she is." she snapped. She took in a deep breath to try and stop herself from acting like a crazy person. She forced a smile. "That's okay. Maybe some other time."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. She was slightly taken back by the way Belle cut her off. She suddenly felt bad about her plans for the evening and had no idea why. "Belle, if it's really important, I can—"

"I know what you're going to say and you don't have to." Belle felt awful. She had no right to react that way, but she couldn't help it. She was jealous and, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, it just kept slipping through. She sighed, doing her best to smile for real. "We can do it another time."

"Are you sure?"

Belle reached across the counter, touching Ruby's hand. She wanted to intertwine their fingers. To hold her hand the way it was meant to be held. But, instead, her hand just rested on top of it in a reassuring manner. "I'm sure."

Ruby smiled warmly at her. "Okay." She turned her hand over, squeezing Belle's gently. "I have to get back to the Diner. I'll text you later."

Without thinking, Ruby leaned in and pressed her lips to Belle's cheek. Belle's eyes closed at the contact. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest as Ruby lingered for a moment before moving back. She smiled, touching Belle's chin before turning and exiting the store. Belle stood still, watching her go. She could see her in the tiny window, crossing the street to the Diner. Once Ruby was inside the other building, Belle placed her hands over her face and released a frustrated grunt, followed shortly by tears…..


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby smiled as she poured more wine into Ariel's glass. "Did I mention that you look absolutely beautiful in that dress?" she inquired as she poured more wine into her glass as well.

Ariel grinned as she brought her glass to her lips. "Twice now, I believe." she teased, taking a sip.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were aware." Ruby placed the bottle back down on the table and brought her glass to her lips. "So, what's it like working for Dr. Hopper?"

Ariel shook her head as she swallowed her drink. "No, we've talked about me enough tonight." She placed her glass back down on the table. "I want to know more about you."

"Okay." Ruby smirked as she took a drink from her glass. "What would you like to know?"

Ariel placed her finger on her chin, tapping gently. Her blue eyes focused on the ceiling as she thought of things to ask. A small laugh from Ruby brought her attention back. She shifted in her seat, the smile never fading from her lips.

"What did you do while you were in New York?"

Ruby cleared her throat, placing her glass down on the table. "I went to culinary school."

"Hmm…" Ariel picked up her glass again, grinning as she brought it to her lips. "Sexy and you can cook. That's an amazing combination."

Ruby released a small jittery laugh. "Well, thank you."

Ariel placed her glass down again, scooting closer to the table. "So, what made you come back here?"

Ruby blew out a breath. "Um, the girl I was seeing at the time ended things."

Ariel pouted at the admission. "I'm so sorry.."

Ruby shrugged. "It's okay. It was for the best."

Ariel reached across the table, taking Ruby's hand in hers. She flashed her a sympathetic look. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Ruby responded, shifting her hand. She intertwined her fingers with Ariel's, her thumb caressing the back of her hand. "Not exactly date conversation."

Ariel's eyes shifted to their merged fingers. She smiled, bringing her attention back to Ruby. Her free hand rested on top of theirs. "Listen, how about we get out of here?" she suggested, her free hand playing with the leather bracelet on Ruby's wrist. "We can go back to my place. The drinks are free." A slow flirtatious smile crept across her lips. "And if things go well…"

Ruby leaned in. "I can cook you breakfast." she finished, her smile mirroring Ariel's.

Ariel pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. "Let's get out of here."

Ruby looked toward their server who was taking the order of another table. "Excuse me?" she called out as he turned to her. "Can I get the check please?"

Ruby paid the check quickly. She stood from the table, extending her hand to Ariel as she helped her out of her seat. Ariel latched her arm through Ruby's, holding her close. They exchanged idle chit chat and shy smiles as they made their way toward the door.

"Oh, hello, Ruby…"

She looked ahead at the sound of her name. Her heart suddenly felt like it was going to stop. Belle and Killian stood at the hostess stand, waiting to be seated. Her eyes looked down slowly to see Belle clutching his arm as Ariel was clutching hers. She felt her stomach muscles tighten and her heart sunk.

"Hey, Belle.." she returned as calmly as possible. She looked her up and down. The color yellow always brought out the beauty in her. She shifted her eyes quickly, trying not to get too caught up in staring. "Hey, Killian.."

He smiled broadly at her. "Hello, Ruby." he returned, his gaze shifting to Ariel. He extended his hand. "Killian Jones."

Ariel took his hand, raising an eyebrow. "Ariel Triton." she replied, shaking his hand. "Killian, huh? That's a very interesting name."

He chuckled deeply. "Well, my parents were very interesting people."

Belle and Ruby both looked at him strangely. Could he not shut off the charm for a moment?

Ruby slowly looked away from him, pointing at Belle. "Ariel, this is my best friend, Belle."

Ariel released Killian's hand and reached out to Belle. "Oh, it's nice to meet you."

Belle put on her best smile and shook the other woman's hand. "You too." she greeted, through gritted teeth. She quickly released her and turned her attention back to Ruby. "A-are you leaving already?"

"Uh, yeah, we, um.." Ruby stammered, feeling Ariel's hand wrap around her bicep.

Ariel leaned into her. "Ruby's going to make me breakfast." she stated, nonchalantly.

Belle's brow furrowed. She looked completely confused by the redhead's comment. "Breakfast? Isn't it a little too la-" Her voice trailed into silence as the realization hit her. "Oh…"

Ruby's eyes closed instantly. If she could, she would have melted into a puddle and slipped out of the door. She opened her eyes and caught the stare Belle was giving her. Her blue eyes were darker than normal and her jaw was twitching. Ruby took this as a cue that it was time to go.

"We should get going." Ruby stated, quickly as she looked down at Ariel. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely." Ariel responded, smiling up at her.

Ruby turned back to Belle, hoping the look on her face had faded. It hadn't. She narrowed her eyes, silently speaking to her friend. Belle rolled her eyes and looked away. Ruby sighed. She licked her suddenly dry lips before speaking.

"Well, enjoy your night." Ruby said.

"I would say you too, but I have a feeling you will." Killian responded as Belle dug her nails into his forearm. His mouth opened and he squeaked out a small yelp of pain.

Ruby looked Belle. The brunette refused to look at her. Ruby exhaled heavily again. She ushered Ariel in front of her as they walked passed the other couple. Belle finally looked at her, their eyes locked. They both opened their mouth to speak, but before anything came out, Belle looked away again. Ruby looked away, shaking her head as she and Ariel left the restaurant….

* * *

There were no drinks. There were no words. Ariel and Ruby were attached the second she opened the door to her apartment. Ariel pushed her onto the leather couch. She climbed onto her lap, her hands resting on the sides of her face as she kissed Ruby deeply and passionately.

Ruby's hands rested on her hips. Her eyes closed tightly as they kissed. A flash of a memory appeared behind her eyes. She saw Belle, hovering over her. Her lips pressed to hers. She could still hear the soft moan that escaped Belle's lips when their kiss deepened. Ruby's eyes shot open and she pulled away from Ariel.

Ariel was instantly confused. She stared at her, her chest heaving from the lack of air. "Is something wrong?"

Ruby swallowed hard, doing her best to control her own breathing. She shook her head. "Uh, no.. no.. " She leaned in closer once again. "Everything's fine."

Ariel smiled as she pressed her lips to Ruby's again. They kissed slowly for a moment before things started to heat up. Once again, without warning, Belle's face flashed behind her eyes again. She fought the memories as they came flooding back. How angry she looked when Ariel told her their plans. How sad her eyes were when their stares locked on her way out the door. Her hands gripped Ariel's waist tightly as she fought the urge to pull away. She couldn't allow Belle to distract her from this moment. This was something she wanted. Something she needed.

Ariel pulled back a bit, her lips brushing against Ruby's. "How about we move this to a more comfortable location?" she whispered, her teeth grazing Ruby's bottom lip.

Ruby felt her body shutter at the contact. This is what she needed. She wanted to feel something other than her love for Belle. She smirked, her lips hovering over Ariel's. "After you.." she responded, seductively.

Ariel grinned as she climbed off of her lap. She gripped Ruby's hand, pulling her up from the couch. She kissed her softly once again before leading her toward the bedroom. Ruby inhaled slowly and exhaled deeply as followed Ariel into the room and closed the door behind them…


	8. Chapter 8

Emma sat at the counter in the Diner laughing with Ariel. She had just finished telling the story of when Ruby face planted going down the aisle of the movie theatre when they were thirteen. Ariel had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Ruby looked unamused.

"I could have broken my neck, you know." she stated, playful anger lacing her voice.

Emma blew out a breath and waved her hand. "But, you didn't." She turned to Ariel. "We waited to start laughing until we knew she was okay."

Ariel wiped under her eyes as her laughter slowed. "That was an amazing story." She looked at Ruby, pouting are the unamused expression on her face. She reached out, touching her cheek. "Aw, don't look like that."

"It really hurt…" she whined.

Ariel chuckled lightly. "Here." She pushed herself upward, pressing a small kiss to Ruby's lips. She moved back and smiled. "Better?"

Ruby smiled back. "Much."

Ariel hovered closely to her for a moment, licking her lips before she spoke. "I'll be back in a second." She kissed her softly again before hopping off her stool and walking toward the bathroom.

Ruby watched Ariel leave until Emma cleared her throat loudly to get her attention. When Ruby turned to face her, she saw Belle staring at her from the doorway. Ruby felt like the world had suddenly stopped. Voices grew distant. All that she could see, all that mattered, was Belle standing there, looking at her.

It was the first time Ruby had seen Belle since her date with Ariel. Every attempt she had made to see her or talk to her was immediately dismissed. It hurt her deeply not to know why. She wanted to walk over to her and ask, but Belle broke their contact and walked away.

She slid into the seat across from Killian. She smiled at him, but Ruby could tell it was forced. That wasn't Belle's real smile. She knew Belle's real smile. It was beautiful and she missed it.

"She's still not talking to you?" Emma asked, cutting into her thoughts.

Ruby frowned and shook her head. "I just want to know what I did to piss her off." she said, gathering Ariel's dishes. She looked at Emma expectantly. "Do you know?"

Emma stumbled over several responses before lowering her head with a sigh. "No…" She was getting so tired of lying to both of them.

Ruby's face saddened. "This sucks…" she muttered as she turned to take put Ariel's plates in the window.

Emma glanced over her shoulder at Belle, silently willing the woman to look at her. Belle looked over at her, forcing another smile. Emma's eyes widened as she motioned her head in Ruby's direction. Belle's eyes squinted slightly as she shook her head and returned her attention to Killian. Emma sighed roughly and turned away just as Ariel rejoined them.

"I've got to get back to work." Ariel stated, sadly.

Ruby leaned into the counter, pouting adorably at her. "Okay…" she responded, a hopefully smile crossing her lips. "I'll see you tonight?"

Ariel returned her smile. "Of course." She leaned in, kissing her goodbye. She turned to Emma, touching her arm. "It was nice chatting with you, Emma."

"You too." Emma responded as she and Ruby watched Ariel exiting the diner. Emma turned her attention back to Ruby. "She's sweet."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Very.."

Emma took the last sip from her drink. "Do you like her?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this, Sheriff?" she teased.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I just…" She sighed. "I just think maybe you should slow it down a bit."

"Emma…"

"Ruby, you may like this woman, but can you honestly see yourself giving her a hundred percent of you?"

Ruby exhaled heavily, shrugging her shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe."

Emma flashed her a knowing look. "Ruby."

"Emma, just look over there." Ruby pointed toward Belle and Killian. "She's got a boyfriend. She's always had a boyfriend. I'm just her friend… Hell, I don't even know if I'm that anymore." She picked up Emma's plates. "Maybe it's time I come to terms with that and just move on." She walked away, pushing open the kitchen door roughly, and walked inside.

Emma growled frustrated. She had the key to every vault. To all they needed to be happy and she was getting sick and tired of not being able to use it. The truth was getting harder and harder to keep. She vowed, that no matter what she had to do, Belle and Ruby would tell each other everything….

* * *

Belle returned to her shop after lunch. The memory of Ruby's face at the Diner knotted her stomach. She wanted so badly just to talk to her, but she couldn't. She was too over run with emotions to not say something stupid.

The door closed and she turned to face Killian. "Thank you for lunch, Killian." she said, smiling at him as he stepped closer to her. "It was very kind of you."

He took her hands in his. "Let's go into your office and have a chat." he requested, ushering her to go first.

Belle look at him, concerned. "Okay…." she agreed, slowly as she lead them into the office. She sat down on the couch, her hands playing nervously with the fabric on her skirt.

Killian exhaled deeply, wiping his hands on his pants before joining her on the couch. He leaned back against the cushions, shifting for a moment. "Are you still not speaking to Ruby?" he inquired, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Belle nodded in response. Her eyes still focused on her hands.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Sometimes Ruby makes bad relationship choices." she responded, softly.

"This is about Ariel?"

Belle nodded.

"You don't think she's right for Ruby?"

Belle shook her head.

"Do you know someone who is?"

"I do…" Belle confessed, before she could stop herself.

Killian shifted again so he was facing her. "Then why don't you just tell her?"

Belle leaned back against the couch with a heavy sigh. Her focus remained straight ahead. "Then I would have to explain why I felt that way." she admitted. "And I'm afraid I'll say something I shouldn't."

Killian watched her for a moment. He dropped his head, running his hand over his forehead. He couldn't believe he was about to ask her this, but he had to know. "Belle, do you love her?"

Her attention turned to him quickly. "Of course I do. She's my best friend." She knew that's not the answer he was looking for. She just hoped it was.

"Let me rephrase my question." He inched closer, looking directly into her eyes. "Are you in love with her?"

Belle stared back. Her mind raced with a thousand things she could say. She could tell him that was a ridiculous question. She could tell him he's gone mad for even assuming such a thing. She finally settled on a response and opened her mouth to give it.

"Yes…." she confessed, ducking her head and closing her eyes. "I always have been."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"I was going to… a long time ago."

"What happened that changed your mind?"

Belle couldn't believe she was actually going to tell this story. Emma was the only one who knew the truth about that night. She had never told another person, but maybe it was time she did. Lifting some of the pressure around her heart would help ease her constant pain.

She shifted so she was facing him. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "When had just graduated high school and there was this huge party at my exes house…" she explained before pausing briefly due to loss of nerve.

Her hands intertwined nervously with each other. Killian reached out, taking her hand in his. His thumb caressed the back of her hand comforting her. She smiled shyly at him and continued.

"Ruby was leaving for New York the next day and I needed her to know how I truly felt before she left." She swallowed hard, surprised at how suddenly dry her throat had become. "And, I was so nervous, I started to drink. I wasn't a big drinker then and I went a little overboard."

Killian chuckled deeply, giving her hands an encouraging squeeze.

"I ended up in the upstairs bathroom about to loose everything I had eaten that day and, then, she walked in." Belle felt her heart race as the memory became more clear. "And, she took care of me, like she always did. And, before I could stop myself, I kissed her…"

"Did she pull away?"

Belle shook her head and smiled. "She kissed me back and I thought… Maybe… Maybe she loves me too.." Her smile suddenly faded. "But, then, she pulled away… the look on her face…" She closed her eyes for a moment. "When she scrambled to her feet… I knew I had made a mistake… She left so quickly.." She held back the tears threatening to fall. "The next day, when she came to say goodbye, she asked me if I remembered anything and I said no."

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"I was afraid she would reject me." The tears started to fall. "I love her so much. I couldn't… I just couldn't handle it if she had… so I let her go.."

Killian pulled her into a tight hug, her tears staining his shoulder. "I don't think she would have rejected you. I think she was just scared the night you kissed her. It was unexpected."

"You know, for someone who just found out his girlfriend is in love with another woman, you're very comforting." she joked through her tears.

Killian smiled as he rubbed her back. "Well, I can't blame you." He leaned back, his finger resting under her chin as he looked into her blue eyes. "You have excellent taste."

Belle laughed and it felt good. It felt good to talk about this with someone new. To get a different perspective. Emma seemed uncomfortable when she told her. Like there was something she wanted to say, but couldn't.

"I think you should tell her." he stated, wiping her cheeks. "You might be surprised by the outcome."

"I don't know, Killian.." She shifted and leaned back into the couch. "What if Ariel is right for her? What if I've missed my chance? So much time has passed…"

"Well, you won't know until you try.."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma had enough. She exited the Diner and quickly made her way across the street to Belle's shop. She was going to get them to make up. Preferably kiss and make up, but she would take what she could get at this point.

When she arrived at the shop, she reached out to open the door. Her hand drew back quickly as the door opened from the other side. Killian stepped out with Belle following right behind. He stopped short before bumping into Emma.

"Oh, my apologies, Emma."

She raised her hand. "It's okay. No harm done."

He smiled at her before returning his attention to Belle. "I wish you all the luck in the world." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Belle smiled warmly, giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Thank you, Killian. For everything."

He nodded, flashing one more smile at Emma before walking passed her and down the street. Emma watched him curiously for a moment. She turned her focus on Belle, silently requesting an explanation.

Belle sighed, taking a step to the side. "Come in." she requested. "I'll explain."

Emma listened intently as Belle explained her break up with Killian. She was surprised her friend had confessed her feelings for Ruby to someone other than her. Maybe it was finally time. Belle had gathered the courage to tell another person. Why not do the same to tell Ruby?

"So, do you think maybe it's time to tell her?" Emma asked, hopefully.

Belle remained quiet for a moment. "I want too."

Emma smiled brightly. "Then do it!" she encouraged as Belle slumped back against the couch. Her smile slowly faded. "But, you're not going too."

"I will, Emma. Just…" She sighed. "Just not yet. I mean, she's dating Ariel now…" She turned her head to look at Emma. Her eyes squinted curiously. "Does she really like her?"

Emma always found herself stammering when one of them asked her a question. She had lost all concept on how to properly respond to her best friends. "She does, but.." She shifted so she was facing Belle. "She's not in love with her. Ruby—" This was getting harder and harder to hold in. "Just talk to her, Belle. At least let her know you don't hate her."

Belle sat up quickly. The guilt from the way she was treating Ruby showing on her face. "She thinks I hate her?"

"Well, hate might be a strong word, but she doesn't think you like her very much anymore."

Belle slumped back again, placing her hands over her face. "I feel awful." she mumbled through her hands.

Emma reached out, resting her hand on Belle's shoulder. "Then, please, for the sake of my sanity, talk to her."

Belle moved her hands away from her face. "Okay, I'll go see her after I close the shop."

"Thank you."

* * *

After work, Ruby went to the only place she could think. Her spot in the woods. She sat on fallen tree, staring out into the water. She looked down at her phone as it vibrated in her hand. A small smile crossed her lips as she read Ariel's message. She responded quickly, letting her know she would be by later.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and returned her attention to the water. Not speaking to Belle was causing her mind to race. All she could do was think about what she could have possibly done to make her so angry. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure it out. Maybe it really was time to just let go.

"Hey.." a voice called out softly to her.

She turned quickly to see Belle standing there, smiling shyly at her. The surprise locked her into speechlessness for a moment. She cleared her throat to allow herself to speak. "Hey…" she responded. "How did you know I was here?"

Belle took a cautious step forward. "I went to the Diner to see you and Granny told me you were here." She pointed at the empty space next to Ruby. "May I?"

"Uh, yeah, sure.." Ruby scrambled to make more space. She kept her eyes on Belle as the woman took a seat next to her. She watched as Belle looked down playing with a tiny box she carried in her hands. Ruby's brow furrowed curiously. "What's in the box?"

Belle's teeth grazed her bottom lip. She cocked her head in Ruby's direction and held the box out to her. "It's an apology." she said, pushing it closer to Ruby. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I didn't mean to be so rude. I-just.. " She ducked her head sheepishly. "I have a lot on my mind and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Ruby slowly accepted the box. "Do you want to talk about it?"

So much.. Belle thought. She pushed her thoughts aside and did her best to smile sincerely. "Soon. I promise." She motioned her hand toward the box. "Open it."

Ruby flashed an adorably crooked smile as she took the top off the small box. She reached inside, pulling out a small crystal Wolf. She raised it, her smile widening at the way the light caught the faint red color. Her eyes shifted to Belle who was waiting patiently for her response.

"A wolf?" Ruby questioned, the smile still clear across her lips.

Belle looked worried. "You don't like it?"

"No, I love it." she assured her. "I'm just wondering why you chose a Wolf."

"Wolves are loyal and protect the ones they care about…" Belle explained, locking gazes with Ruby. "Just like you." She found herself fighting the urge to move closer. To press her lips against Ruby's and never stop. She looked down, breaking their gaze. "I've been an awful friend since you've come home and you've done nothing wrong."

Ruby's heart had the same reaction it always did when it came to Belle. She just wanted to wrap her arms around her and hold her forever. "You haven't been an awful friend." she assured her, placing her finger under Belle's chin. She lifted her attention back to her. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." Belle smiled. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course."

She reached out, absentmindedly running her fingers through the side of Ruby's hair. "I miss the red." she stated, with a small chuckle.

Ruby laughed lightly. "Well, something's about me had to change."

Belle shook her head, her fingers still caressing her hair. "Nothing about you should ever change." She knew she was probably saying too much, but she didn't care. "You're perfect." Ruby had forgiven her craziness. Now she wanted to tell her everything.

Ruby was taken back by her statement, but she didn't let it show. She just sat there, enjoying the feeling of Belle's fingers caressing her hair. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was she didn't want to move from this spot. She just wanted to stay in this moment, with Belle, forever.

Belle opened her mouth to speak again, just as Ruby's phone buzzed in her pocket. Ruby reluctantly broke their gaze as she reached into her pocket to grab her phone. Belle pouted when Ruby's expression changed.

"It's Emma." she said.

Belle exhaled heavily. "Of course it is." she muttered. For someone who wanted her to tell the truth, she sure had a way of ruining her chance. "What does she want?"

Ruby was typing back a response as she spoke. "She wants us to come to the Sheriff station." She placed the phone back in her pocket and stood. She extended her hand to Belle. "Come on, if we don't leave now, she'll keep texting me until we do."

"Of course she will…" Belle repeated, with a slight eye roll.

She accepted Ruby's hand as the taller woman pulled her from the bench. She released her hand, but was surprised when Ruby offered her her arm in return. Belle smiled and accepted, looping her arm through Ruby's. She walked close to her. The same way she had when they were sixteen.

And she enjoyed every minute of it….


	10. Chapter 10

They reached the edge of the woods, stopping at Ruby's car. When Belle informed Ruby she had walked to the woods, Ruby immediately opened the passenger door for her, ushering her inside the car. She smiled as she touched Ruby's arm and entered. Ruby closed the door behind her, her own smile never fading as she walked around to the drivers side.

The moment she was in the car, she made she to hang the Wolf from her rear view mirror. Belle felt her heart skip at the action. The car started with a quiet roar and they were on their way to the Sheriff's station. The ride was quiet, each woman looking forward, not saying a word. It was a comfortable silence.

Ruby pulled in front of the Sheriff's station and parked her car. She glanced over at Belle, running her hand through her hair. "Come on, let's go see what your best friend wants." she joked, opening the door.

Belle made a face and huffed. "Her timing made me disown her a long time ago."

"Timing?" Ruby inquired, slightly confused.

Belle waved her hand. "Never mind. Let's go see what she wants."

They walked into the office to see Emma sitting at the outside desk, her feet up, phone in her hand. Ruby smirked. "Hard at work, I see." she joked as Emma quickly turned to look at them.

"I was just about to text you again." Emma said, tossing her phone on the desk. She lowered her feet from the desk. "Listen, what are you both doing Saturday night?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Nothing that I know of.."

Belle shrugged. "I have no plans."

"Awesome." She grabbed a file before pressing her hand into the desk, pushing herself away. Her seat rolled backwards and hit the metal cabinets. "Regina has to go out of town for some kind of Mayor thing." She stood up and walked toward them. "And I seriously hate being in that big house all by myself."

Ruby made a face. "You do realize you carry a gun?"

She walked over and stood in front of Ruby. Her eyes looked her up and down before she punched her in the arm. Ruby's mouth dropped open and she shrieked in pain. Belle pouted with a tiny laugh as she rubbed the spot that Emma punched.

"I thought maybe we could have a girls night. Go to the Rabbit Hole. Then have an old school slumber party at my place." She pulled open the filing cabinet looking for a place to stick the object in her hand. "And we can celebrate Belle's new found singleness."

Belle closed her eyes, inwardly cursing Emma. She had gotten so caught up in her apology to Ruby, she forgot to tell her about her relationship with Killian ending. Ruby flashed her a concerned look.

"You and Killian? When?"

"This morning." She waved her hand. "It's okay. It was sort of mutual."

Ruby let the new information set in. Belle was single. And, she was, well, dating someone. Her brow furrowed as she questioned where she was going with this. It doesn't mean a window had just opened for her. It just meant her friend needed her.

Emma slammed the cabinet closed, snapping Ruby from her thoughts. She looked at her friends, crossing her arms against her chest. "So, are you two in?"

Belle and Ruby exchanged glances then a short shrug. They turned to Emma. "Sure." they responded in unison.

Emma clapped her hands together. "Great." She smiled to herself.

Ruby felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached and pulled it out. Her eyes focused on the screen. She typed something back quickly, a small smile playing on her lips. Belle watched her, feeling her stomach twisting as she watched Ruby's expression when she typed. It was Ariel. There was no questioning that. She breathed in deep, keeping herself under control.

Ruby placed her phone back into her pocket and turned to her friends. "I gotta go." She looked at Belle, frowning slightly. "Will you be okay getting home?"

Belle pushed down the lump in her throat. "Um, yeah, I can walk it's not far."

Ruby stepped closer and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome." Belle responded, her arms around her neck, holding her close.

Ruby pulled back slowly, feeling Belle's finger tips gently brush against the back of her neck. She did her best to control the shiver that made it's way through her body at the contact. She kept her composure as she said goodbye to them both and exited the Sheriff station.

When she was gone, Belle turned to Emma, a knowing look on her face. "What are you plotting?"

Emma placed her hand on her chest, her mouth dropping open. "Plotting? Me?" she inquired. "I am insulted that you would think—"

"Emma." Belle said, flatly as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Am I really supposed to believe that the Sheriff is afraid to stay in her house alone?"

Emma grinned as she stepped toward Belle. "Let's just say, I'm giving you your window." she said, placing her hands on Belle's shoulders. "But, use it quick, cause if you don't, it will close."

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was packed, but luckily there was at least one pool table open. Emma struggled with her game as usual. Ruby and Belle sat back laughing every time she missed a shot. Every missed shot, was another vodka shot taken. By the time the first game had ended, the women were laughing obnoxiously loud and, Ruby and Belle, were unconsciously flirting with one another.

Emma smiled, proud of herself as she watched her friends. Ruby was sitting on the table with Belle standing between her legs. She would lean in, probably making fun of Emma, and Belle would laugh. Her laughter would lead her to touching Ruby in some way. Whether it be her shoulder or pushing her playfully. Emma took another drink. This drinking game had to be her best idea yet.

"You guys want another round?" Emma called out, the smile still on her lips.

Ruby turned to her. "I'll take another one." She turned to look at Belle, who was only inches from her. She thank God for the alcohol because having Belle this close under normal circumstances would have made her pass out. "Do you want anything?"

"I want Emma to learn how to play pool." she joked, laughing obnoxiously once again. She pushed Ruby playfully causing Ruby to laugh as well. "Yeah, sure, I'll take another one."

Ruby held up two fingers to Emma who nodded and walked away. Her attention went back to Belle who was smiling at her. Her smile was so infectious that Ruby smiled back. "What?" she inquired, taking the last sip of her drink.

"I-" she paused, shaking her head. The smile still remained on her lips. "Nothing. Never mind."

Ruby turned slightly, placing her drink down. "No more of this never mind crap." She took Belle's empty glass and placed it down as well. She grabbed Belle's hands, shifting them so their fingers interlocked. She looked deeply into her eyes. "Tell me. Whatever you have to say. Just say it."

Belle stared back. The thumping in her chest was so loud, she could hear it over the music blasting in the bar. She felt shakey and was thankful for Ruby holding her hands because she swore she would drop from the inability to stand. She took in a deep breath. Just as she opened her mouth to confess everything

"Ruby?"

Ruby and Belle turned at the sound of her name being said. Ruby's eyes widened and Belle released her hands, stepping back. Ariel was staring at them. A confused, yet questioning look on her face. The redhead stepped slowly toward them.

"What's going on here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby's mind blanked. She knew Ariel had just asked her a question. It was a question that would normally be so easy to answer. But, the way Belle had been acting all night, responding to Ruby's flirtatious manner with no rejection, she wasn't sure how to respond. She hopped off the table which put her even closer to Belle than she had been previously. Her eyes locking with her friends as she attempted to make a request she really did not want to make.

"Can you give us a second?" she asked.

Belle's jaw shifted as she closed her mouth tightly. She nodded her head, refusing to give a verbal response. She forced a smile toward Ariel and walked away to join Emma in gathering their drinks.

Ruby walked the tiny distance toward Ariel, but it felt like miles. "I thought you were staying in tonight?" she inquired, obviously trying to shift the direction of the conversation.

"I was, but Eric wanted to grab a dr—" Ariel stopped mid sentence, shaking her head. "Hang on, don't change the subject." She looked into Ruby's eyes. "What did I just walk up on?"

Ruby pushed her hands in her pockets. "We were just talking."

Ariel stared at her. "Okay, Ruby, if you say so." she conceded.

"Ariel.." Ruby reached out for her, but Ariel stepped back.

Ariel held her hands up defensively. "I don't want to ruin your night with your friends." She lowered her hand, still keeping her distance from Ruby. "And I definitely do not want to make a scene in this bar." She lowered her head for a moment. She took in a deep breath and stepped toward Ruby finally. "Tomorrow morning we need to talk." She leaned up, kissing Ruby quickly on the cheek before turning and walking away.

Ruby muttered a curse, running her hand roughly through her hair. Emma walked back over with Belle. She watched as Ariel walked away and joined a dark haired man at the bar. She walked over to Ruby, handing her the drink which Ruby downed quickly.

Emma watched her with a raised eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

Ruby swallowed hard, placing the now empty glass on the table. "Nope." she responded, wiping her mouth with her hand.

Belle huffed. "I guess that's what happens when you invite your girlfriend to girls night." she muttered as both Emma and Ruby looked at her strangely.

"I did not invite her." Ruby stated, confused by where this was coming from.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she just happened to show up."

Ruby made a face. "It's a public place, Belle! Of course she just showed up!"

"Oh boy…" Emma breathed as she walked away from them and walked over to the jukebox….

* * *

The argument continued the entire walk back to Emma's. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just all of the pent up emotions bubbling over, but the argument grew louder, stronger, and was starting to make zero sense. Emma couldn't take it. When they reached her home, she sent them as far away from her as possible. Informing them that they need to work this out and she was going to bed.

They ended up in the guest room. Screaming at one another over something that had become a complete blur. Ruby pressed her hands to her temples. Arguing with Belle felt like being on a rollercoaster. A series of drops and loops. There were even misguided turns. Nothing that was happening made sense. She couldn't deal with this any longer.

She held her hand out, stopping Belle in mid sentence. "I can't do this anymore." she proclaimed, shaking her head slowly. "I don't even remember why or how this argument started."

Belle looked away, crossing her arms against her chest. She pressed her lips together, fighting the urge to speak. Her jaw clenched then twitched as the words battled to release themselves from her lips.

"I don't know what I've done to make is so easy for you to get pissed off at me lately." Ruby said, breaking into the silence that filled the room. "But I'm sorry."

Belle closed her eyes at her words. This wasn't Ruby's fault. This was hers. All those years of pent up emotion, of regret, all bubbled to the surface and came spilling out with one tiny statement.

"It's not your fault. I brought this on myself." she spoke softly. She doubted Ruby could hear her. She could barely hear herself. "I should have just let my feelings for you bury themselves. I never should have kissed you that night…." The words tumbled from her lips before she had a chance to stop them. Her eyes closed instantly as she cursed herself repeatedly.

Ruby felt her heart stop. She furrowed her brow as she cautiously stepped toward Belle. "Wh-what did you just say?"

Belle shook her head fiercely, refusing to look at her.

"You said you didn't remember anything from that night…" Ruby reminded, stepping more quickly toward her.

Belle still didn't look at her. Her eyes shifted to the ceiling as she bounced nervously in place.

Ruby was behind her now. Her heart beating so rapidly, she was sure it would break free from her chest. "You remember kissing me?"

Belle swallowed back the lump in her throat and nodded slowly.

"Y-you wanted to kiss me?"

Belle breathed out, raggedily. Ruby was so close. Her teeth pressed hard into her bottom lip. "Yes…" she confessed, softly.

Ruby stammered. Her head was spinning. Had they seriously wasted this much time because they were both afraid to say how they felt? Ruby refused to waste anymore. She couldn't. She needed her to know.

Without another word, Ruby turned Belle around to look at her. Her hands instantly cupped her cheeks as she looked into her watery blue eyes. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her knees were growing weak, her body was shaking with anticipation.

Belle stared back at her. Waiting. "Ruby…" she pleaded, softly.

Before she could finish, Ruby's lips were on hers. She whimpered at the contact, falling deeply into the moment. Ruby's hands lowered, gripped her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Belle wrapped her arms around her neck, her hands tangling in her soft, dark hair. They kissed slowly, deeply. Every bit of want, need for each other pouring through every movement of their lips against one another's.

This was what it felt like to kiss someone you truly loved. Ruby remembered this feeling. It was the way she felt when Belle kissed her all those years ago. She felt her body being tugged forward. Her feet started to move, stumbling blindly until she fell forward, landing on top of Belle. They crawled up the bed in unison, their kiss unbreakable. She felt Belle's hands shift from her hair to her chest. Her fingers working quickly to unbutton her shirt.

It was then that Ruby pulled back, abruptly breaking their kiss. "Belle…wait.. hold on.." she requested, her breathing heavy and ragged.

Belle looked up at her confused. "What's the matter?" she questioned, a worried tone lacing her voice.

Ruby's hazel eyes danced over her features. She gently brushed her cheek with the tips of her fingers. "I love you." she stated, watching as the smile spread across Belle's lips.

Belle felt herself start to cry. It was the first time in awhile they were tears of joy. "I love you, Ruby. I always have. I was just to scared to admit it." She reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind Ruby's ear. "My heart has belong to one person.. and it's always been you."

Ruby smiled broadly at her admission. She leaned down kissing her again. She pulled back slowly, her eyes remained closed as her lips hovered over Belle's. "I've waited so long to hear you say you love me.." she whispered, enjoying the feeling of Belle's lips against her chin then softly making their way up her jawline. "So…" She paused, loosing her train of thought when Belle's lips came in contact with her ear. She shuttered, feeling Belle's smile spread against her cheek. "You'll.. Uh… understand why we shouldn't go any further tonight…"

Belle stopped her advances. She looked her in the eyes again. "You don't want too.."

"No, I do! I do!" Ruby corrected, quickly. "So badly it hurts." She touched Belle's face again. "But, I've been planning this perfect moment in my head since I was sixteen. I want that perfect moment with you." She smiled. "We deserve it."

Belle couldn't argue with her. Even though she wanted to be with Ruby more than anything, she understood. She wanted their perfect moment as well. They had waited so long for it. It was worth waiting a bit longer.

"Okay…" Belle agreed, unable to stop caressing the beautiful face hovering above her. "But, I do have one small request."

"Anything you want. It's yours."

Belle looked into her eyes, hopefully. "Stay with me tonight?" she requested. "I want to wake up with you and know that this isn't just a dream."

Ruby's smile spread. "There's no where else I'd rather be." she stated as she leaned in closer to kiss her love once again….


	12. Chapter 12

Emma walked up the stairs to the guest room. She hadn't heard any yelling after the first wave of it last night. Things seemed to calm down. Then again, for all she knew, they killed each other. She huffed a laugh, shaking her head at the thought. They loved each other too much to do that, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

She stopped in front of the guest room, knocking lightly. Her brow furrowed when there was no request to come in. She placed her hand on the doorknob, hesitating for a only a moment, before turning the handle and quietly stepping in side. She stopped short, her jaw slacking at the sight in front of her.

Ruby was sound asleep, lying on her side. Belle was pressed against her, her arm resting lazily over Ruby's waist. Emma smiled. It's about time. She turned slowly and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She made her way down the stairs, the smile never fading as she pulled out her phone. She text Ruby, letting her know she would meet them at Granny's for brunch then grabbed her keys and walked out of the house.

Ruby stirred when she heard her phone go off. She turned onto her back, her eyes still half closed as she read the message. She typed a quick response and tossed it back down. That's when she felt the arm tighten around her waist, the gently tug of her being pulled closer. She turned onto her side again, allowing herself to be face to face with a still sleeping Belle.

It wasn't a dream. Everything that happened. All the confessions. The kiss. It was all real. She raised her hand, gently brush her finger tips across Belle's cheek. "Belle.." she said, softly as Belle mumbled and stirred. Her smile spread at the sight. "Hey, it's time to wake up.." She inched closer and kissed her lips.

Belle awoke at the touch. Her eyes were half open as she smiled at the the beautiful face looking back at her. She rested her hand on Ruby's cheek. "You're here." she said, her voice still laced with sleep.

Ruby turned her head, kissing the palm of her hand. "Of course I am." Her eyes danced over Belle's features as she ran her fingers through Belle's hair. "Emma wants us to meet her for brunch."

"Can't we just stay here?"

Ruby chuckled. "I wis-" she paused as her eyes widened. "Ariel."

Belle's brow furrowed. She lifted her head from the pillow as she propped herself up on her elbow. "Not exactly the response I was expecting."

"No, No, I'm sorry." Ruby sat up. "I have to break up with Ariel." She looked down at Belle. She grinned, jokingly. "Unless, you're okay with.."

Belle pointed at her. "Don't even finish that sentence." She sat up as well, her lips just inches from Ruby's. "I don't share." she whispered as she kissed her.

Ruby smiled through it, happy to finally be able to have these moments with her. Her love loved her back. She couldn't be happier. She pulled back slowly. "I have to talk to her." She pressed a kiss to Belle's forehead then lowered her eyes to meet the beautiful blue ones staring back at her. "I'll meet you at The Diner. Okay?"

Belle nodded. "Don't be long."

"I promise." She kissed her again, reluctantly getting out of bed and leaving the room….

* * *

Ariel opened the door, standing with her hand resting on the frame. Ruby looked at her from the other side, unsure of what to say. Ariel stared at her for a moment before turning and walking further inside her apartment. Ruby guessed that was her silent invitation into the apartment. She sighed, lowering her head for a brief moment as she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

When the door clicked closed, Ariel turned to face Ruby. "So, how long have you been in love with her?" she inquired, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

Ruby shoved her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. Her eyes shifted downward, suddenly she was very interested in her feet. "I-well…" She exhaled heavily to calm herself then raised her attention to Ariel again, a sheepish expression covering her face. "A really long time.."

Ariel lowered her head. She licked her lips, her bottom teeth grazing her top lip as she bounced her head. "I figured there was something up after our first date." She looked at Ruby and released a small laugh. "She did not like my breakfast comment at all."

Ruby thought for a moment then laughed lightly. Now that entire encounter made sense. She took a step forward. "Listen, Ariel, I'm really sorry."

Ariel raised her hand, halting her. "It's okay." she assured her, with a small shrug. "It was fun."

Ruby nodded in agreement with a tiny smile. "It was."

Ariel took the next step forward and initiated a hug. Ruby wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "Be happy, Ruby." she requested as she leaned back to look into her eyes. "You deserve it."

"Thanks, Ariel."

* * *

Emma sat in the booth at Granny's looking from Ruby to Belle. "Okay, you both need to stop looking at me like that." she requested, taking a bite from her salad.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ruby inquired as Emma narrowed her eyes.

"You both swore me to secrecy." Emma reminded, dropping her fork on her bowl with a loud clang. "Do you know how insane I've been driving myself going back and forth between you two?" She pressed her hands to her temples. "It was getting to the point where I was going to lock you in the jail cell and make you tell each other."

Belle slid her hand under the table, resting it on Ruby's thigh. "We're sorry, Emma." she stated as Ruby turned her head.

"We are?" Ruby questioned, confusing on her face.

Belle gave her a stern look. "Yes, we are." She returned her attention to Emma. "You're an amazing friend. We should have never put you in the middle, but everything is okay now." She smiled brightly at Ruby. "We are going to start new."

"Finally." Emma breathed as she wiped her hands with her napkin. She tossed it on the table and smiled at her friends. "I'm so glad you two finally figured it out." She looked at her watch. "Shit, I have to go pick up Regina from the airport." She stood from the table, looking down at them with an approving smile. "I love you guys. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Emma." Ruby responded as Emma patted her shoulder before walking away and out the door.

Ruby turned slightly in her seat, placing her arm on the back of the booth. "So, how would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Belle's smile widened. "Ruby Lucas, are you asking me on an official date?"

"I am." Ruby responded, smiling back at her. "It'll be our first date." She leaned in close. "The first of many." She kissed her.

Belle smiled against the kiss, moving back slowly. She looked into Ruby's eyes and touched her face. "Pick me up at seven."


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby walked close behind Belle, her hands covering the shorter women's eyes. She grinned as she watched Belle blindly walking forward. Her hands stretched out in front of her, making sure she wasn't going to bump into something. Ruby laughed when Belle stumbled forward and she did her best to hold her in place without completely taking her hands off of her eyes.

"Ruby, this is dangerous." she stated, moving slowly forward.

"How is it dangerous if I'm guiding you?" Ruby questioned, placing her lips close to her ear. "Step up."

Belle shivered slightly at the feel of Ruby's breath against her ear. She did as requested. She heard Ruby laugh again. "What?"

"You just high stepped like a horse."

Belle stopped suddenly, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, I don't know exactly how high whatever I'm stepping over is because I can't see!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop torturing you." Ruby promised. "Where here anyway. Ready?"

Belle shook her head enthusiastically as Ruby slowly removed her hands. Her eyes widened with excitement then suddenly narrowed. She turned to Ruby. "All of this anticipation and you bring me to Granny's?" she teased.

Ruby shot her a look. "The surprise is inside."

Belle smirked at the expression on her face. "Oh, okay…" She took Ruby's hand in hers. "Show me."

Ruby smiled as she walked her toward the Diner. "Granny was nice enough to actually close early so we could have the place to ourselves." she explained as they reached the front door. She opened the door and allowed Belle to enter first. "Surprise."

Belle gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. The Diner was filled with candles and soft music could be heard playing from the jukebox. The booth they had always shared growing up had an elegant red cloth drapped over it. There was a single red rose in the center of the table and a beautiful place setting on either side. A bottle of wine was chilling off to the side and two silver domes sat on the table, covering the food Ruby prepared.

Belle turned to Ruby, smiling brightly. "It's beautiful." she said. wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck.

Ruby returned her smile and wrapped her arms around Belle's waist. "I'm glad you like it. I wanted to make sure tonight was perfect." She leaned and kissed her softly. She reluctantly pulled back, the smile never fading. "Let's eat. I don't want it to get cold."

"Did you make it?"

"Of course I did." Ruby responded, proudly.

Just as she went to lock the door, someone yanked it from the other side. The door flew from her hands and Leroy stumbled inside. "Oh, good, you are open…" he slurred, holding his hands out to steady himself.

Belle and Ruby exchanged glances. "Um, actually, Leroy we're not." Ruby stated as he continued to stumble toward the counter. She locked the door before anyone else decide to walk in. "Leroy, seriously, were closed."

He sloppily climbed onto a stool and looked at her. "Come on, Rubes." he pleaded. "I've had a feww too many and if Em sees me she's gonna toss me in a cell." He leaned forward, practically laying on the counter. "I just need something to sober up, come on…Please.."

Ruby opened her mouth to protest, but Belle touched her arm, stopping her. "Okay, Leroy, but you have to be quick." Belle said as he squinted in her direction.

He smiled drunkenly. "Oh, Hey, Belle.. I didn't see you there!" He spun around in his stool, stepping off it again. "I'll take a burgers and fries… I just gotta hit the can first." He walked passed the table that Ruby had set up and whistled. "Fancy scmancy." He stumbled into it, almost pulling the cloth before regaining his composure and disappearing into the bathroom.

Ruby turned to Belle. "Why?"

Belle shrugged. "It'll be okay. He won't stay long." She pressed her body into Ruby's once again. "I'd just feel awful if Emma threw him in jail."

Ruby stared down at her for a moment. She sighed. "You're too nice."

Belle grinned. "It's one of the reasons you love me."

Ruby rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." She kissed her quickly. "Go sit down. I'll make this idiot his burger and hopefully get him out of here quickly."

* * *

Leroy refused to leave. Every time Ruby sat down to join Belle for dinner, he would ask her for something. Belle would give her a pleading look and she would exhale exasperated and get the man whatever he needed. By the time Leroy decided he was sober enough to walk home. their dinner was ruined. The food had gone cold, the ice had melted, and the candles had gone dim.

Ruby opened the door, placing her hand on Leroy's back, and forcing him out of the diner. She closed the door behind him and locked it. She sighed as she rested her head against the door and closed her eyes. A hand running up her arm and resting on her shoulder brought her back. She turned to Belle, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry." Belle apologized, pulling her in for a hug. "I didn't think he was going to stay this long."

Ruby hugged her back. "I just wanted to night to be perfect." she admitted as Belle slowly moved back.

She looked deeply into Ruby's eyes, placing her hands on the sides of Ruby's face. "It was perfect." She smiled. "Because I was with you."

Ruby's smile widened. "Another reason I love you."

"I love you." Belle responded, leaning up to kiss her. She moved back a bit. "How about we clean up and go back to my place?"

Ruby brushed her lips against Belle's with a smirk. "That sounds like an amazing idea."

* * *

Ruby followed Belle up the stairs to her apartment. "You know, when you told me to pick you up at the store tonight, I had no idea your apartment was upstairs from it."

Belle glanced back at her and laughed. "Yeah, it was one of the things that sold me on taking this place." she explained, taking the final step into the hallway. "I can wake up and just wander down stairs to work. No need to rush anywhere."

Ruby bounced her head. "I can see the appeal in that." She followed Belle into what she assumed was her bedroom. She hesitated for a moment before blowing out a nervous breath and taking a step inside. Her eyes danced around the room, taking in the soft colors and paintings. "Wow, Belle, your room is really ni—"

Her sentence was cut short when Belle spun her around and kissed her hard. She fell into it instantly, gripping Belle's hips with her hands. Her fingers digging hard into her sides as Belle's hands tangled in her hair. She moaned when Belle tugged gently on her hair. Her feet started to move forward due to Belle moving backwards.

"Belle.. Belle…" Ruby breathed through kisses as Belle moved from her lips to her neck. She felt her eyes roll back then close tightly. "Belle…" Her name escaped her lips like a moan when Belle's teeth grazed her ear lobe.

Belle leaned back, her eyes dark with passion. "We are not stopping tonight." she stated, her voice low and seductive. "Everything about this night was perfect." She placed her finger over Ruby's lips when she went to protest. "Regardless of what you think, I meant what I said to you earlier. No matter where we are, no matter what we do, whenever I am with you.. it's perfect."

Ruby looked deeply into Belle's eyes. "And you're sure you are ready to do this?"

Belle cupped her face with her hands. "As long as I'm with you." she said, her eyes dancing over Ruby's features. "I'm ready for anything."

Ruby couldn't stop her smile from spreading as she leaned in and kissed Belle passionately once again. She allowed herself to be pulled forward, landing softly on top of the woman she had been waiting to be with for so long…


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby kissed Belle deeply her hands traveling over her body. She shivered at the feel of Belle's nails lightly scraping against the small of her back. She moved her lips from Belle's. She kissed her cheek, making a trail down her jawline, to her neck. She smiled when she heard Belle moan lightly at the touch. When she moved her hand under Belle's shirt, she felt her jerk at the contact. She stopped suddenly and moved back to look into Belle's eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Belle's soft laugh filled the dimly lit room. "I'm more than okay. Your hands are just cold." she joked, her hands resting on Ruby's shoulders. "You don't have to worry."

"I know. I just know it's your first time…"

"It's not my first time…" Belle interrupted, with a sly grin.

"With a woman…" Ruby finished, an unamused look covering her face.

Belle laughed at the jealousy lacing it. "Oh, right, I knew that's what you meant."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Just… if you're uncomfortable with anything… just tell me to stop…"

"Do you give this speech to every woman you sleep with?"

"Come on, Belle!"

"Okay.. Okay.." Belle reached up, cupping Ruby's face. "I'm sorry." she apologized, quickly. "I'm just trying to relax some of this nervousness we have going on here." She kissed her softly. "I promise, everything will be amazing. I won't ask you to stop."

Ruby stared into her eyes for a brief moment. She leaned closer, pressing her lips to Belle's forehead then the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. The kiss lingered for a moment before she pulled away slowly and smiled. "I love you." she proclaimed, softly brushing her fingers against Belle's cheek. "I just want to spend every minute of the rest of my life showing you how much."

Belle's smile spread as she ran her fingers through Ruby's hair. "I look forward to it." She pulled her down to closer and kissed her deeply….

* * *

Emma sat in the Diner having breakfast with Regina. When the door opened, she glanced over her girlfriend and smiled. Ruby and Belle entered, their attention fully on one another. They held hands, Belle's free hand wrapped around Ruby's bicep. Ruby leaned in to whisper something to the smaller woman. Belle chuckled, scrunching her face as Ruby kissed her neck and cheek.

"Regina, baby, why don't you come on this side and sit next to me?" Emma requested as Regina flashed her a strange look. She motioned her head toward the women approaching them. "So Ruby and Belle can sit with us."

"But, this is my spot." she responded, her fork paused in mid motion.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really? You're going to pull that one?"

Regina smirked. "I'm only making a joke. Relax." She slid out of the booth and slid into the spot next to Emma. She looked at her. "Sometimes I think you forget that I do have a sense of humor."

"I don't forget." Emma shrugged. "You just don't show it often."

Regina shot her a dirty look and nudged her hard causing Emma to laugh.

"Good morning." Ruby greeted, allowing Belle to slid into the booth first. She sat down and smiled brightly at her friend.

Emma raised an eyebrow, looking from one woman to the next. "You guys had sex, didn't you?"

"Emma!" Regina scolded, slapping her arm.

The blush rose quickly on Belle's face as she lowered her head. Ruby narrowed her eyes at her. "Your tact level never ceases to amaze me." she stated, shaking her head at Emma.

Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at both of them again. "Yeah, well, did you?" she repeated as Regina rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

Belle raised her head finally, her cheeks flushed red. She exchanged a glance with Ruby. They both turned away from Emma. "We are ready to order." they called out to the waitress.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "You guys suck." she stated causing them both to laugh. She dug her fork into her eggs. "I told you when Regina and I first did it."

Regina's jaw slacked, her brow drawing together. "Is there no secrecy with you?"

"Not really." Emma responded with a grin as she shoved her food into her mouth.

As Regina scolded Emma in what sounded like a joking manner, Belle leaned in close to Ruby. "Last night was amazing." she whispered as Ruby turned to her and smiled.

"It really was." she agreed, kissing her softly.

Belle rested her hand on Ruby's thigh, inching closer. "I was kind of hoping after breakfast," She bit down on her lip. "We could, maybe, go back to bed?"

Ruby's smile spread. "We could get it to go."

Belle grinned seductively as she gently squeezed Ruby's thigh. "Make sure to ask for extra syrup."

* * *

Belle laid wrapped Ruby's arms. She enjoyed the feeling of her loves fingers brushing gently up and down her arm. She leaned her head up a bit and kissed her neck. She snuggled closer, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Ruby's perfume. After a brief moment of silence, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, wrapping her arm tightly around Ruby's midsection.

Ruby drew her brow together confused. "For what?"

"For lying to you." She leaned back at bit so she was looking at her. "I should have told you that I remembered our first kiss." She frowned slightly. "I was just so.. stupid and scared that you would reject me…" Her sentence was cut short by Ruby's lips connected with hers.

Ruby broke the kiss slowly, moving back to look into her eyes. "It's okay." she assured her, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "We are together now. That's all that matters."

Belle took her hand and kissed her palm. "I know, but we lost a lot of time."

Ruby smiled. "Not really." She intertwined her fingers with Belle's. "Maybe.. maybe we weren't meant to be together until this point."

"You really believe that?"

Ruby nodded. "I do." She pulled her closer. "I've loved you since the day I stopped Ella from smashing you in the face with a dodgeball." Her smile spread when she heard Belle laugh at the memory. "Every bad relationship has taught me how to be a better girlfriend. That way, when you were ready for me, I'd be perfect for you."

Belle felt her heart swell in her chest. She thought she might cry. She touched her loves face. "You've always been perfect for me." she told her. "I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realize it."

"I'm so happy you finally did."

"So am I." Belle leaned in close and kissed her once again…


End file.
